Traditional manufacture of a functional articles made of multiple components typically require a plurality of separate components manufactured separately. Mechanical, electrical, and optical components are each manufactured using different specialized processes. Generalizing, mechanical components are manufactured at a machine-shop with specialized equipment to machine the part based on its size, material and complexity. Likewise, an optical component such as a lens may be manufactured at an optical-house with grinding and polishing equipment or optical fiber may be drawn at a draw-tower. Electronic components, such as an integrated circuit, are typically made in semiconductor fab. The components are represented by distinct and separable drawing or electronic designs. The components are manufactured separately based on the drawing, and then integrated to create the multicomponent functional article.
Design and manufacture of the functional article whether mechanical, electrical, optical or combinations thereof, require considerable engineering, time, and expense. Typically an engineer or team of engineers design the components, send the designs to different sites for manufacturers, and then assemble or contract for assembly of the functional article
To provide mass markets the functional article the functional articles must be manufactured at off-the-shelf volumes or comprise of off-the-shelf components. Otherwise functional articles must be manufactured at higher cost on a per order basis with longer lead times due to the manufacturing process. Availability of the functional articles to consumers, whether for direct use or integration into another design, is then limited based on the functional articles use by large manufacturers. The design and manufacture of functional articles that are otherwise viable and useful are then unavailable to consumers and designers of the functional articles. Likewise incentive to design the functional articles is stifled.
This application relates to another approach.